La vida pirata, la vida mejor
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: ―Dime algo de ti que no sepa. ―Es difícil, llevas toda la vida tratando de conocer al enemigo. ―Lo sé... ―Bien, supongo que los secretos prescriben también, pero la parte de los toqueteos te la imaginas solo. FrUKSpa. Piratas.


**La vida pirata, la vida mejor**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> _―Dime algo de ti que no sepa. ―Es difícil, llevas toda la vida tratando de conocer al enemigo. ―Lo sé... ―Bien, supongo que los secretos prescriben también, pero la parte de los toqueteos te la imaginas solo. FrUKSpa. Piratas._

**Disclaimer:** _¿Te parece que un buen pirata va por ahí reconociendo la autoría de Himaruya y respetando los derechos legales de nadie?_

* * *

><p>―Dime algo de ti que no sepa ―propone Francia recargándose pomposamente en su silla y con su copa de vino en la mano, mirando a Inglaterra sentado frente suyo de la mesa del restaurante. Él levanta las cejas.<p>

―Un nuevo juego en cambio de verdad o reto... ya veo ―se mesa la barbilla.

―¿No te gusta? ―se ríe.

―_O__f course not_ ―sonríe diciéndolo en uno de _esos_ tonos―. Es difícil, llevas toda la vida tratando de conocer al enemigo.

―Lo sé, por eso lo propuse ―sonríe relajándose.

―¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio? ―pregunta.

―La misma respuesta, _cher_. O lo que quieras, ¿qué quieres?

―Es interesante como las personas somos reticentes a contar nuestros secretos pero no ponemos muchos problemas en intercambiarlos ―comenta. El francés se encoge de hombros.

―Pues es... Un misterio de la vida ―se ríe―. Supongo que no me importa tanto el por qué, sino el secreto ―explica. Inglaterra se ríe también un poco.

―Aún así hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi. Por ejemplo, contra todo lo que se podría pensar solo cabalgué una vez con _Morning Star_ ―suelta hablando de su unicornio como el secreto más aburrido que se le pueda ocurrir. Francia fije un bostezo.

―No me interesan esos secretos, _cher._ Puedo yo contarte lo mucho que roncaba Napoleón, no creo que te importe un bledo.

―Entonces seguramente el verdad o reto es más efectivo ―frunce el ceño fingiendo molestarse un poco, pero sonriendo igual.

―_Merde_... Pero el verdad o reto es más cansado por que tengo que adivinar el secreto. Venga, ¡dime algo!

―Mmmmmm ―sonríe―. De hecho, le voy al Arsenal, pero no me desagrada tanto el juego del Manchester ―confiesa con malicia por que sabe que de nuevo no le importa un bledo. El francés tamborilea los dedos en la mesa.

―Eres tan aburrido ―protesta "enojado".

―¡Aburrido! ―levanta las cejas―. ¿Te atreves a llamarme aburrido? ¡Quiero una cerveza!

―Pídela... ―replica.

―Eso voy a hacer ―levanta la mano y llama al camarero.

―La cerveza inglesa me gusta mucho ―suelta después el francés, mirándole. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y levanta las cejas―. Ya lo sé, siempre digo del vino y de tu porquería de cerveza... Aún así, me gusta mucho.

―¡JA! _I know it!_ ―suelta sonriendo, poniéndose de pie y señalándole―. ¡No puede ser que no te guste!

―¿A dónde vas? ― sorprendido.

―¿A dónde…? ¡Ah! ―vuelve a sentarse un poco incomodo―. No, hum... es solo...

Francia se ríe.

―Ahora tu secreto. Te he dicho uno GORDO.

―Hum... ―se lo piensa, luego viene el camarero, le pide su cerveza y sigue pensando―. Esta bien, voy a explicarte como hacer un buen coche ―se ríe.

―No me jodas, _Angleterre_ ―protesta el francés. El británico se ríe más. Francia se cruza de brazos, muy indignado y mira por la ventana. Le traen la cerveza a Inglaterra.

―Esta bien, esta bien ―concede pensando en qué puede contarle y le da un par de tragos largos. Francia extiende la mano pidiéndole.

―Ya que lo sabes, no tengo que contener.

El inglés se la pasa, sonriendo.

―Hay un pacto de silencio con esta historia, así que no sé si debería contártela... ―empieza, el francés pone los ojos en blanco.

―Confío en que tu no dirás... OBVIAMENTE.

―No, no... ―le mira― es que no soy el único implicado ―explica.

―_Angleterre..._ Habla ―exige.

―Supongo que los secretos prescriben también ―concede encogiéndose de hombros. Baja un poco la cabeza mirándole y sonriendo un poquito de lado―. Primera mitad del apasionante siglo dieciocho, puedo recordar perfectamente el año, el mes, el día y hasta la fatídica hora, pero no te interesa y de hecho, a mi tampoco ―empieza.

Francia sonríe por como comienza esto y se acomoda en su asiento, recargándose en el respaldo y prestándole a Inglaterra toda la atención del mundo.

―La codiciada desembocadura del Missisipi pertenecía por aquel entonces a la más fea de las ranas ―bromea levantando las cejas y mirándole―. Y no tengo que contarte como fue la carrera al respecto de eso, todos estábamos ebrios. Ebrios de poder, ebrios de conquista, ebrios de muertes, ebrios de ginebra… de hecho creo que yo tengo borroso todo lo que pasó desde que acabo la guerra... ―y dice la palabra guerra en un tono especial por el que Francia debería deducir que no habla de cualquier guerra, si no de la GUERRA. La guerra de los cien años― hasta la segunda mitad del siglo diecinueve aproximadamente.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

―No pensé que te buscaras una anécdota de eso...― comenta divertido y hace un gesto con la mano para que siga. Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

―Querías algo que no te hubiera contado... Fueron buenos tiempos. Yo era Comodoro, ¿te acuerdas? Tenía la flota más rápida y más letal del océano atlántico bajo mis órdenes. ¡Podíamos cruzar el golfo de México en menos de una semana! ―fanfarronea. Francia pone los ojos en blanco pero se ríe.

―Eso no es algo que no sepa, _Angleterre_... ―concede con todo y todo.

―No me pongas los ojos en blanco ―sonríe un poquito orgulloso de que no le lleve la contraria―. De acuerdo, te admito que no era la flota más honesta, pero hay una gran diferencia entre un pirata y un corsario... ―finge ofenderse por esa confusión―. Es básicamente lo mismo, pero las patentes de corso eran legales y el gobierno estaba inmiscuido, ¿cómo no iba a ser veinte veces peor? ―se ríe―, pero me estoy yendo por las ramas ―mueve la mano quitándole importancia y tomando un poco más de cerveza.

Francia se ríe bajito ante toda la explicación de los piratas y los corsarios que probablemente haya escuchado unas cien mil veces en su vida.

―El caso es que, como ya sabes, yo ostentaba mi deseo de poseer Louisiana bajo la bandera del rey y _Spain_ ni te cuento lo que ostentaba. Aún me pregunto como un hombre adulto puede pasar más de tres horas sin ropa interior bajo las constates alusiones de la mitad de la marina sin notar qué es lo que le falta ―levanta las cejas recordando eso.

Francia se ríe a carcajadas. Se le contagia la risa también a Inglaterra.

―Hombre, c_her_, esas cosas... Y cosas peores, pasan... ―comenta el francés, el inglés sigue riendose mientras niega con la cabeza y sigue en cuanto consigue calmarse.

―Sabíamos que tenias planes de mover la capital de _Mobile_, pero no teníamos ni idea de a dónde, (aunque debo admitir que yo sospeché de _New Orleans_ desde el principio) ―sospechó de Nueva Orleans… al igual que sospechó hasta de las piedras de alrededor. Les traen el primer plato y bebe un poco más de cerveza.

―Claaaaro, sospechabas de la _Nouvelle-Orléans_, como no ―asiente con las cejas en alto, sonriendo de lado, con cara de "seh, seguro".

―_Of course_ que sospechaba de eso! De hecho, lo supe desde el principio. Eres tan predecible.

Francia hace un gesto con la mano y ojos en blanco después.

―¡No soy predecible! Es... la _Nouvelle-Orléans_ es bonita y tú...

―¿Ves como eres predecible? ―sonríe. El francés le saca la lengua.

―Cállate.

Inglaterra se ríe.

―_Well_, el asunto es que hubo un… y aquí esta mas o menos la primera parte del secreto... Pequeño pacto de cooperación mutua entre los intereses españoles e ingleses.

Francia levanta las cejas.

―¿Tu te estás buscando otra guerra? ―pregunta en broma.

―No me mires así, éramos el perfecto triangulo de traición. (Así nos llamaba yo) bajo mi punto de vista, cualquiera de los tres podía aliarse con cualquiera de los otros dos contra el tercero y cambiar de idea al cabo de dos semanas. Un delicioso juego de malabares debido a la ausencia absoluta de ningún tipo de lealtad o escrúpulo. Al final ninguno se fiaba de los otros dos y es por lo que todo acabó funcionando ―sentencia cínico, sonriendo.

―Vaya... Pero _l'Espagne_... _l'Espagne_ estaba conmigo. Venga, no me sorprende que tu...

―Eso era lo que tu te creías. _Spain_ estaba contigo como lo estábamos todos con todos... Mientras las cosas le eran favorables ―le explica mirándole.

―¿Y te quejabas ayer de que no eras un canalla? ¡Insinuabas que no lo eras! _L'Espagne_ me defendía constantemente de ti, _mon amour._ Por que tu flota era... Demasiado y tú me detestabas... Demasiado.

―No, yo nunca dije que no lo fuera, dije que tu sí lo eras ―se ríe.

―Yo no lo soy ―sonríe cínicamente.

―Bien visto... ―valora―. Quizás si fue una estrategia de _Spain_ aliarse conmigo pretendiendo traicionarte pero en realidad tratando de frustrar mis planes. El asunto es que aparentemente _Spain_ y yo pretendíamos echarte del nuevo mundo, nunca llegamos a ponernos de acuerdo en que sucedería con Lousiana si finalmente lo conseguíamos. _Well_, supongo que era obvio que todo iba a pasar a ser mío, él estaba demasiado disperso cortando cabelleras en todo el sur y yo tenía a _the kid_ durmiendo bajo mi cuidado, además siempre he sido más fuerte ―le quita importancia.

―Y al final lo lograron, par de cabrones ―sentencia―. Solo me quede con la Guayana y todo lo demás se lo repartieron entre ustedes dos... Al final no te basto con eso, sino me quitaste incluso a Canadá ―le mira con ojos entrecerrados porque el tema de Canadá siempre le ha dolido más. Inglaterra le mira.

―_Of course_, tú sabias perfectamente como era eso, tu mismo le quitaste Lousiana y Florida a _Spain_ primero. Así es como funciona. Pero ese eso otro asunto, todo eso vino luego, con los tratados y demás.

―Seh, claro. Vino luego ―le sonríe―. Canalla. Y al final, entonces me estas contando un secreto de alguien más... No tuyo.

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

―Ya ves ¿Al final todo para qué? Todos se volvieron independientes. No, espera, no he acabado es un secreto de _Spain_ y mío ―explica.

―Merecían serlo, _cher_ ―admite Francia mirándole. Él aprieta los dientes imperceptiblemente.

―_Well_, el tema... y ahora ya si voy al grano, es que era el mejor momento para atacarte. Tu en plena recesión económica y encima te dio por los cambios de domicilio… asaltarte en el transcurso de la mudanza o directamente tratar de emboscarte recién llegado a la nueva residencia era un caramelito. ¡Había que ser idiota para no hacerlo! Solo había que descubrir dónde.

―¿Ajá? ―levanta las cejas y le mira, recordando como ocurrieron las cosas.

―Recuerdo perfectamente, por aquel entonces, un análisis de mi sangre hubiera podido dar la receta de al menos diecisiete tipos de combinados exóticos, pero de un análisis de sangre tuyo se habría podido sacar una tesis completa de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Y bueno, _Spain_ hubiera hecho las delicias de _Russia_ con los cadáveres y además prácticamente cagaba plata de lo que estaba sacando de Argentina y México.

Francia se ríe a carcajada limpia con lo del análisis de sangre. Inglaterra vuelve a contagiarse de la risa.

―Teniendo en cuenta eso, es fácil deducir el plan ―sigue cuando consigue calmarse―. _Spain_ se encargaba de todo lo que se pudiera requerir en los asuntos económicos, y yo me infiltraba en Mobile haciéndome pasar por ti y con favores a quien hiciera falta, conseguía robar los documentos de traslado del ayuntamiento.

―Oooooh... Hacerte pasar por mi... Esto se pone interesante.

―No te hagas ilusiones ―hace un movimiento con las manos para quitarle la idea―. Además debo admitir que mi plan era ligeramente distinto, ya que pasaba por, evidentemente, largarme yo solo y aprovecharme de la información sustraída sin contar con mi… mecenas ―le mira significativamente, sonriendo y vienen a recogerles el primer plato, para traerles el segundo.

―¡Canalla y traidor! ―finje impresionarse, sonriendo aún.

―Seh, seh, bueno ―le quita importancia sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano―. Pero _Spain_ no consiguió levantarse sobre lo que es ahora América latina siendo una florecita candida e inocente, así que se colgó de mi brazo al estilo "yo pago, yo mando" y ni reventándole una botella de ron en la cabeza (lo puedo jurar, literalmente) conseguí quitármelo de encima.

Francia se ríe.

―Creo que tu no sabias con quien te estabas metiendo, _cher_... _L'Espagne_ era un hueso muy duro de roer.

Inglaterra se ríe un poco también.

―No te rías, lo digo en serio, ¡ese tío es más pesado que una vaca en brazos!

El de ojos azules se ríe más ante la descripción. El británico niega con la cabeza mientras sigue riendo un poco.

―Mucho... muchísimo... ―le da la razón sobre el hueso duro de roer―. Pero bueno, como he dicho antes, las cosas funcionaban por que no nos fiábamos el uno del otro, así que contra cualquier mínima muestra de sensatez, acabamos disfrazados… LOS DOS.

Francia levanta las cejas.

―¿De verdad?

―Oh, sí. Y encima... bueno, los mayores problemas vinieron por que después de media botella de aguardiente y tres cuartos de una de ron a _Spain_ le dio su mierda pachanguera-farandulera de siempre y acabo transvertido cantando "Asturias patria querida" y demás himnos regionales ―sentencia mirándole―. Pero no acaba ahí la cosa, si no que a esas alturas íbamos tan ciegos los dos que todo el plan se desdibujó y decidió que si él se transvertía, yo también ―se sonroja y aparta la vista.

―_Pardón? _―se ríe―. _Non, non..._ Cuéntame eso.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

―Ejem... bueno y ese es el secreto ―sonríe de forma poco convincente.

―_Non_, ahora me vas a contar bien ―sonríe―. ¿Porqué coño se vistieron de mujer? _Mon dieu_, como no hay fotos de eso ―se lameta.

―_Well__..._ no es como que hubiera un... motivo exactamente ―valora aun mirando por la ventana y dándole otro trago a la cerveza―. Es decir, el aguardiente tuvo mucho que ver en eso.

―Que hermoso, _mon amour_ ―sonríe.

―Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera conseguimos llegar a la plaza mayor de Mobile ―añade mirándole de reojo, sonrojado y tomando otro sorbo. Francia se ríe.

―¿Por? Alguien los detuvo. Puedo apostar que a _l'Espagne_ no le creyeron pero quizás algún soldadito se interesó en ti...

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco más, pero no deja de sonreír por que no puede.

―No tengo que contarte de las travesías transoceánicas que duraban meses, en un barco de cincuenta metros cuadrados útiles compartidos por doscientos marineros rudos y bestias. Nada mas salir del barco atracado en el puerto, nuestros propios hombres, a punta de pistola ―pone las manos para imitar el gesto― nos agarraron a la fuerza para llevarnos a una de las tabernas del puerto creyéndonos dos mujeres de verdad ―niega con la cabeza―. A ambos.

―Puedo imaginarme que tuviste sexo duro y sucio con los más masculinos de ellos ―se ríe. El británico le fulmina.

―Deja tus sucias fantasías para cuando estés solito en tu casa ―protesta de forma poco seria.

―_Oui..._ Tendré fantasías cuando no pueda hacerlas realidad ―le sonríe guiñándole un ojo e Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez.

―El caso es que debía haber algún duendecillo gracioso inmiscuido en el asunto, por que antes de que pudiera robar una espada y liarme a degollar gente sangre fría acabamos sobre una mesa con dos decenas de pistolas apuntándonos aún.

―¿Pistolas pistolas? O pistolas... ―levanta las cejas haciendo _esa_ cara y señalando a la torre Eiffel.

―De las de acero ―le fulmina―. Por ahora... ―añade amargamente―. Así que imagínate la escena ―le mira otra vez mientras hace otro movimiento con las manos―. Cincuenta tíos borrachos de ron, armados con pistolas y como perros en celo por los últimos tres meses... Si no nos violaron nada mas llegar fue por que no consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo con quien iba a ser el primero.

Se echa a reír de nuevo.

―_Sacrebleu..._

―Pero antes de que se desencadenara la pelea que iba a ser, _of course,_ nuestro pasaje a la libertad, alguien dijo "eh, ¡hagamos que bailen y se desnuden para todos! ¡Que se besen entre ellas!" ―se le ensombrece la mirada―. Tuvo suerte de que todo el mundo empezó a moverse y a reír como idiotas por esa idea, por que si llego a saber quien lo dijo lo hubiera pasado por la quilla.

―_Mon dieu! _Espera, espera... ¿Tuviste que besarte con _l'Espagne_ para salvar el pellejo? De verdad...

―Yo tuve que... ―aparta la vista ligeramente incomodo y les traen el segundo plato. Francia se ríe mucho más.

―Vaya, y me dices pervertido a mi, _cher_. Al menos _l'Espagne_ besa bien... No como _l'Alemagne_.

Inglaterra le fulmina otra vez.

―_Spain_... ¡él incluso se estaba riendo como bobo con los demás! ¡Yo no sé _what the hell_ es lo que piensa! ―protesta como si estuviera viviéndolo ahora mismo―. Nos obligaron a... frente a todos ellos con toqueteos incluidos por los que, de no ser por el montón de pistolas apuntándonos, _Spain_ estaría muerto ahora mismo ―sentencia levemente sonrojado con el ceño fruncido y señalándole con el dedo.

―¡Ooooh! ¡Toqueteo incluido! ―exclama―. No puedo creer que_ l'Espagne_ no me haya contado esto antes ―se rie más aún―. _Si'l vous plait_, no deben haberse tardado nada en darse cuenta de que no eran chicas, ¿qué pasó entonces?

―Además, _Spain_ siempre ha estado más salido que el _bloody_ canto de una mesa, si no llega a ser por mi, me obligan a sodomizarle ―Que quede claro quien iba a sodomizar a quien, aunque seguramente la historia de España sería absolutamente simétrica en cuanto a este punto―. Estoy seguro que lo descubrieron enseguida... ¿pero qué te hace pensar que a alguien le importó lo más mínimo? Cuando estaba todo el mundo más pendiente de calmar sus ansias que de cualquier cosa, me bajé de la mesa de un salto en un movimiento temerario, lo admito. Imagínalos a todos apuntándome… bien, no creo que deba darte muchos detalles de cuantas cosas estaban apuntándome en ese momento.

Se lleva la mano al estomago, que le duele de tanto reír.

―¡Y al final, lograron escapar sin que nadie hiciera nada con nadie!

Inglaterra se ríe junto con él.

―Me acerqué a uno de mis marineros, uno que yo lo sabía manso a pesar de su aspecto de bestia enrome de cabello rojo, era uno de los chicos del norte. Tomé la botella de lo que estaba bebiendo de sobre la mesa ante las miradas expectantes de todo el local, que al parecer estaba demasiado descolocados para entender que estaba sucediendo ―hace una pausa dramática―. Le dí un trago ―toma la cerveza y le da un trago― y al notar el alcohol, lo escupí contra las velas encendidas ―sonríe. Francia sonríe de lado.

―Fanfarrón… Seguro te sodomizaron a ti y la ida te encantó. No pudiste haber escapado ―bromea picándole.

―_G__it!_ ―protesta―. ¡Nadie sodomizo a nadie! En menos de treinta segundos aquello era un completo caos, la taberna pasto de las llamas, los marineros disparando a bocajarro, todo el mundo con las espadas desenvainadas y tratando de salir de ahí todos a la vez. Conseguí montar una bronca padre de las más bestias en las que he estado, si no recuerdo mal acabaron más de cinco hombres muertos pero al final, abriéndonos paso a puñetazo limpio pudimos largarnos ―sentencia.

―Bah... Panda de aburridos ―exclama negando con la cabeza y riendo.

―¿Aburridos? Aburrido tu, que solo piensas en una sola cosa todo el tiempo ―se devuelve.

―El Gran Imperio Británico besuqueando al Gran Imperio Español, ambos vestidos de mujeres, en las tierras del _garçon_... ¡Quién lo diría! ―responde ignorando el comentario anterior.

―Si se lo cuentas a alguien lo negaremos todo y luego iremos a asesinarte a sangre fría ―le amenaza, pero sonriendo un poquito, por que hasta él sabe que es ridículo.

―¿Vendrán a asesinarme vestidos cómo? Porque si es vestidos de mujer quizás valga la pena... ―responde riendo.

―_G__it!_ ¡todo fue por tu culpa! ―vuelve a señalarle.

―Eso es lo mejor de TODO, _mon amour_ ―le cierra un ojo―. Pero no te preocupes. Si yo le cuento esta historia a alguien, a quien sea, al que van a tachar de loco es a_ moi._

―_Yes__... I know,_ en parte por eso te la he contado ―admite.

―Aunque… Voy a tener que recordársela a _l'Espagne_ ―le mira.

―Lo negaré todo y él también. Y vas a tener que explicarle como es que la sabes ―le mira.

―¿Y crees que a él le sorprenda EN LO MAS MÍNIMO que me hayas contado una historia como esa estando borracho?

Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

―Entonces yo les contaré a todos lo de la cerveza.

―_Noooon _―protesta sin dejar de sonreir―. ¡Yo no he dicho que se lo voy a contar a todos! Pero vale, vale... Me conformare con saberlo ―le sonríe.

―Pero yo sí ―responde altivo―. Bien.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que Inglaterra cuenta mejores historias que nosotras... quizás deberiamos dejarle a él que escribiera a partir de ahora. ¿Os parece?<em>


End file.
